Semper Fi Engagement
by Celtic karate
Summary: Takes place in my "A Marine's Return" universe in place of most of the events of chapter 10. I don't think that you need to read the other story, but feel free to. Read and Review would be great!


A/N: So I came up with this ides while writing _A Marine's Return_ when trying to decide between different times he could ask Jen to marry him. So I wrote this piece. It is not necessary to read the other story; though it would help. Suffice it to say that in this piece: Jibbs is very much present.

Semper Fi Engagement

She stood in front of her closet in only her underwear; she was trying to find the right outfit for tonight. Tonight was once again the Marine Corps Birthday Ball and she was once again attending; however this time she had Jethro escorting her instead of Ducky. Like she wanted in the first place.

But that's not all that's different. Jethro was no longer her Agent. He had retired (actually retired) and was now going to run the training academy that she and SecNav had set up; he would have the same rank as herself. This meant that they could have a public relationship with each other. And tonight was the first time they would be in the public eye. She hoped he would deal well with the reporters. Finally she decided on a beautiful black gown with long sleeves, high neck with an oval drop over her chest that showed some cleavage and the dress had no back. She knew it would drive Jethro nuts. But if he behaved himself tonight he would be rewarded.

She slipped the dress on and paired with the highest pair of black heels she owned. Dress - check, hair - check, make-up - check, jewelry- not yet. She left her closet and shut the door. The door to Jethro's closet was still closed and Jen could see the light under the door; so he was still getting dressed. She walked passed Jethro's closet over to her jewelry box. She picked out pieces with color to accent her dress. She picked a pair of ruby earrings in silver backings A second pair of earrings, dangling stars, were placed into her second lobe hole. A necklace with a single stone (sapphire) was placed around her neck. And she placed her mother's engagement diamond on her right ring finger.

She stared at the ring for a second wondering if she would ever have one of her own to wear on her left hand. Just then the door to Jethro's closet opened and he stepped out in a black tux without the bowtie. _My God he looks good._ Was the thought that passed through Jen's head; not knowing that a similar thought was going through Jethro's head.

"Where is your bowtie and you cufflinks?"

"Didn't know what color to pick and wanted your opinion of what cufflinks to wear." She motioned for him to head back to his closet and followed him there. She walked over to his meager selection of bowties and choose a simple black one. She turned to him and quickly had it done up. Then she walked over to where his cufflinks were and picked out some that matched her second pair of earrings: simple silver stars. She handed them to him and left his closet and sat down on the bed and grabbed her knife sheaths and slipped them up to her upper thighs. Rule number 9: Never go anywhere without a knife. She slipped her service weapon in her purse. Just then Jethro came back out. And together they left their bedroom and headed to the foyer to leave. They both grabbed coats and Jethro grabbed a small box from his suit jacket. He placed the small box in his pocket.

They left the house and got in the towncar. Once the car started moving Jethro turned to Jen.

"Hell of a way to spend my birthday. In a monkey suit."

"OH poor baby." Jenny teases him. "If you are a good boy, I will reward you later."

"I will always behave for you Jen." She snorts then replies.

"You never did before!"

"Yeah because I had to watch other men put their hands all over you and I couldn't lay a single hand on you. I was jealous and took it out on you and the rest of the team." He looks down, still not entirely comfortable talking about his feelings. He feels a small hand on his cheek and raises his eyes to meet her forest greens with his clear blues.

"Thank you for telling me Jethro. I'm glad you're with me. I didn't like them touching me either and I am glad that they won't tonight, as soon as they realize you're my date not and escort or protection detail."

"My pleasure Jen. How long do we have to stay?"

"Until the SecNav makes his speech, but I would like to stay and dance some with you."

"What the lady commands, the lady gets. I will save the last slow dance for you my love." Jethro leans forward and places a kiss to Jen's lips.

The evening went by slowly. Jethro was once again amazed by Jen's ability to play politics. She worked the room effortlessly. And he enjoyed being introduced as her boyfriend, as high school as that term was. The faces of Jen's would-be-suitors were hilarious. Eventually the SecNav made his speech and the dance floor was opened with a slow song. Without asking her Jethro led her to the dance floor and placed his hands at her waist as she wound her arms around his neck. Both of them swayed to the music. They stared into each other's eyes, forgetting the rest of the world. Three songs passed and the SecNav approached them, asking for a dance. Jen nodded and gave Jethro a small kiss on his cheek. Jethro wondered over to the bar and ordered a bourbon, having no need to stay sober this time. He leaned against the bar and watched Jen dance with their boss. They were very proper.

His hand moved to his pocket and he pulled out the small velvet box and opened it to reveal the ring he bought in Paris a few months ago. The ring was small, not chunky, but it was elegant. It had three stones. A diamond was in the center with a sapphire on the left and an emerald on the right. He placed the box back in his pocket and wondered around for a little. After a few minutes the DJ came on and said: "Ladies, gentlemen and other guests we only have three songs left to conclude the evening."

He wondered back to their table were Jen was sitting slightly out of breath. He sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. They sat like that for two songs, then for the final song Jethro again led Jen to the dance floor where he pulled her close to him. They swayed gently with the music with Jen's head resting on his shoulder. In the song's last minute Jethro pulled out the box with the ring. Jen felt his movements and picked her head up to look at him. She raised her eyebrow at him and he smiled and kissed her. She easily returned the kiss, keeping her head enough to keep it clean. No need for pictures of her making out with him to be in the papers. When the kiss ended he smiled at her again and handed her the velvet box.

Her hands were shaking as she opened the box to reveal the ring. Tears started to fill her eyes as she looked back up at Jethro to find that he wasn't there. He had kneeled down on one knee in front of her.

"Jenny Shepard, you have been my light and my saving grace. You occupy my thoughts all the time. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Jen was shocked. Not only had he proposed to her in a room full of people but he called her Jenny. Her tears started to fall as she opened her mouth to answer him, only to find that she couldn't speak; so she just nodded causing more tears to fall.

Jethro stood up and placed the ring on her left ring finger then used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He then placed a sweet kiss to her lips, being conscious of all the people in the room with him. Jenny didn't care anymore; she turned the kiss passionate with a single swipe of her tongue on his lips. They continued to kiss until they ran out of air and their lungs' screamed for oxygen.

They broke off the kiss and leaned their foreheads together while they caught their breath. Jen found herself smiling and had no intention of stopping that smile for a very long time.

"So, if you proposed to me on your birthday, what are you getting for your birthday?" She teased him.

"Well speaking as a male I would get celebration sex. But more importantly I would get the woman of my dreams as my fiancé.

"Well you definitely got me as your fiancé, so what do you say we go home and get started on the celebration sex hmmm?"

"I like the way you think."


End file.
